


Bob's Bahama Bash!

by RoosReads



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: Temperatures and hormones flare, as Lili and Asuka take on Bob in a 2-on-1 romp, unlike any they've experienced before! Clothes and cum fly in their sweatiest and hottest bout ever!
Relationships: Kazama Asuka/Tifa Lockhart/Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort
Kudos: 3





	Bob's Bahama Bash!

**GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!**   
  


**Lili and Asuka**

**Vs.**

**Bob**

At a sun-drenched poolside arena in the Bahamas, a crowd of spectators cheered and clapped as the next stage of the King of the Iron Fist Tag Tournament went underway.

 _Ugh, I’m stuck with her!_ Asuka groveled, tightening the last strap on her boots. The ample-chested Asian’s melons bounced against her constricting jumpsuit, as she hopped to her feet and shot a dirty glare at her partner.

Ignoring Kazama’s poisonous sneer, the haughty blonde strutted ahead and struck a pose. Lili’s knee-high go-go boots and regal attire concealed her combat prowess, and instead showered the combatants on both sides in her pompous and demeaning facade. With a wave of her blinding locks, the young Rochefort turned her head back to her sour partner and deflected her scorn.  
“Have no fear, Miss Kazama. I will carry you and your swollen breasts to victory!” She grinned with a twisted but not malicious smile, then turned back to her opponent.

“How long can you stand my attacks?”

Bob stretched, and he torqued his muscles at the opposite end of the plaza. Maintaining a healthy body was critical to any fighter, but avoiding cramps and practicing good posture and stretching regimens was a vital habit he promoted heavily. The beautiful surroundings and ecstatic fans filled his rotund body with joy and smiles aplenty, and the opportunity to put on a good clean flight was something he couldn’t pass up.

He welcomed Lili’s taunting as kindle for his fiery fighting style, before twisting his body around and chuckling. “Alright!” He blasted off the ground and spun at an incredible speed, before landing dead center in front of the seasoned fighters. “Let the show begin!”

Lili darted from her side of the pools and left Asuka in a cloud of dust.

_Ugh, ass._

Dancing around her foe as a shimmering blur of white, Rochefort appeared at his flank with her outstretched legs cutting through the air with blistering speed. “My apologies! Better luck next time!”

Her kick crashed against the beefy martial artist’s impenetrable keg of a belly, but the force of the attack was quickly absorbed in his rigid blubber.

“Hah! That’s my armor!” His boasts resounded over a followup kick before his belly expanded and blasted Lili backward.

“Ugh, my my!” The young french lass squealed as she gracefully touched down beside her groveling partner.

“Alright, my turn!” Asuka gathered all of her might and charged at the colossal blond man. “Get ready to eat the dust,” She shouted. The winds blew through her messy brown hair as she blitzed through it like a bullet. Mere feet from Bob, the well-endowed Asian’s feet suddenly slipped from under her, sending her tumbling to the ground.

“Oops!” Lili giggled, leaving her foot extended out into her partner’s path. “You’re so clumsy, Kazama! You thought it was your turn to attack, but it was mine! Lili’s!”

Bob lunged to the offensive. A blur of denim jeans and a daringly tacky shirt dashed past Lili, just as a punch drilled into her abdomen and delivered her straight to the sidelines.

“You shouldn’t treat your teammates that way, even if you don’t like them!” Robert’s pure demeanor carried him as he knelt down to Asuka and helped her to her feet. “Alright, you and me, Asuka!” Bob dashed backward and readied himself while his opponent did the same. _Speed and weight wouldn’t mean much if I didn’t have honor._ He reassured himself. “Let’s see what ya got!”

 _This guy- he’s so fast!_ Asuka thought, rising to her feet. _I know for sure he’s going easy on us. It must be a learning round for him before he goes all out. Might as well take him down while I’ve got the chance!_

Her composure regained, Asuka erupted into a string of slicing kicks, targeting Bob’s upper and lower body both. A steady guard met her every strike before a leg sweep slipped past the big man’s block.

_Gotcha!_

With her other leg, Asuka launched the airborne fatty even higher and blasted him backward with a vicious elbow. “There’s that!” The big-breasted Asian proudly declared.

Bob suddenly twisted in the air like a falling cat and landed perfectly on his feet. “You’re pretty good, but Round 2 is coming up!”

Dukes raised and raring to go, the two blasted across the arena and into their next bout. Asuka’s fists crashed into Bob’s every strike, sending ripples through his bubbly body.

“Your technique is great!” He said, blocking a resonating uppercut. “But you didn’t account for one thing. This speed….aaaaaand…..WEIGHT!” Bob pushed her fist away and charged belly first into the comparatively tiny Asian woman.

“That’s where you’re wrong! I knew exactly what you planned!”

Throughout her assault of strikes against Bob’s blocks, Asuka was amassing all of her energy into a single blow. The only attack she had capable of stopping his signature move. Lunging off of the toes of her boots, her charged elbow struck against his belly, causing an explosion of energy that blasted the opponents back to their corners.

Asuka stumbled to her feet as the smoke cleared. On the other end, Bob stood empowered and unscathed.

“C-Crap! What do I do now? It didn’t even scratch him!”

“Oh my, Asuka, it’s quite unbecoming to talk to yourself. Allow me to assist you!”

Lili appeared from behind her exhausted partner and gripped onto her jumpsuit’s belt with both hands. “It’s time for our ultimate move! Get ready, Bobert!”

“My name is Bob, not Bobert! Wait, wha-”

With her rival lifted overhead, Lili tossed Asuka through the air like a javelin, before revealing the belt and jumpsuit still in hand. “The moment of victory.” She said, choking back tears of joy at the stark naked Asuka flying through the beautiful sky. “I love it!”

“AHHHHHHH!” The busty brunette landed breasts first into Bob’s face, finally toppling the giant and ending the match. Lili graced the cheering crowd with a bow and threw Asuka’s outfit into a nearby pool. “Now then,” she said, pulling out her cell phone. “Where’s the next stage?”

“Hey, idiot!” Lili ducked to the side and dodged a straight jab from the flustered Asuka. “Look at me! I didn’t say you could do that!” She screamed, throwing another pitch in vain.

“Kazama-sama, isn’t that what they say in Japan? Kazama-senpai? I thought you wanted to win, so I won us the match! I told you I’d carry us! Aren’t you happy? I’m positively delighted!”

Asuka stammered, struggling to choose between covering herself and pummeling her idiot partner. “If you just wanted to win, then why did you throw my clothes away?!”

Another punch sailed and missed before Lili raised her phone up toward Asuka. “Well, I love the idea of a comeback story, so I figured I’d add some drama to the match! Kazama-chan, stripped of her outfit and dignity, overcomes all the odds to defeat the mysterious American, Bobert! My Wall is going to love this!”

Making eye contact with the camera on Lili’s phone, the naked victor finally realized what was going on. “You pervert! I’ll kick your ass!”

With all the rage pent up in her nude body, Asuka’s shoulder charged straight at the twisted voyeur. _I can’t believe this! Why did I ever agree to team up with her of all people?!_

“Oh my, ignorant Kazama-senpai! Let me help you again.” Dodging out of the way once more, Lili tripped up the rampaging hottie, sending her careening back to a bewildered Bob.

“Woah woah woah! I don’t know what’s going on anymore but-”

Asuka face-planted into a hesitant Bob, unaware of the predator lurking behind her.

“My wonderful friends on social media are going to need a little more motivation out of you, Boberto.” Lili chuckled, running her fingers over the crotch of Bob’s jeans. Up above, Bob hesitatingly held Asuka in his arms and looked everywhere for an uncompromising place to set her down.

“H-Here, Asuka, I’ll take you over here, and we can get a towel to-” Before he could take her poolside and find a towel, Bob’s ankles suddenly became twisted on something. Looking down past Asuka’s pale body, he could only barely make out Lily removing his pants and toying with his cock.

“What are you doing?! Are you some kind of pervert?”

“Yes! Asuka said, still fuming and covering her front against Bob’s chest. That is exactly what she is!”

Bob’s growing pecker in hand, Lili looked up with a look of scorn in her eyes. “Your petty insults mean nothing to me. I only want what is best for my dear friend, Kazama-chan.” A single, light shove later, and Bob was falling over backward with Asuka in tow and Lili tossing his trousers to the birds.

“Now now, Asuka, do be nice to your friendly suitor.”

Before she could react, Kazama’s face was buried in Bob’s chest as a pair of delicate fingers slid into her pussy. “It just won’t do for a virgin like you to play hard to get at your age. Just how will you ever get a man if you’re behaving like an ingrate?”

“L-Listen,” Bob said, awkwardly trying to escape. “I don’t think it’s right to act like this in public. You should leave perverted acts like this to the privacy of your own home, and uh-”

Lili swallowed the hesitant man’s half chub and sucked the air from his lungs before he could finish his thought and flee.

_Excellent! That will show him!_

On her knees beside the toppled duo, Lili teased the special place between Asuka’s legs with her left hand while massaging Bob’s enlarged member with her right. While she had never seen herself as much of a matchmaker, Lili never could have foreseen a pairing quite like this exploding in the way it had. The way they battled with such fury and passion, the petite French woman knew they just had to be together. And what a beautiful couple they made! Kazama couldn’t bring herself to leave his masculine embrace, and who was he to leave a woman of her caliber? Lili was a genius.

Asuka’s legs buckled from the idiot tormenting her clit. _G-God, I hate her s-so much!_ She weakly lifted her body with what little upper body strength she had left and looked up to Bob. The once-confident American was utterly incapacitated by Lili’s mouth. On his quest to train his body in the art of Speed and Weight, Bob had blocked his more primal urges from engaging with women and choosing a life of martial arts perfection and abstinence. He never stood a chance against Rochefort’s warm mouth, and he definitely wasn’t ready for what was to come next.

With a proud smile on her face, Lili removed her fingers from the young Kazama’s dripping wet snatch and grabbed onto her legs. With her body still trembling with pleasure, Asuka was powerless to stop the diabolical Frenchie and her insidious intentions.

“Kazama-chan-senpai,” Lili said, stumbling over her awful Japanese. “It’s time to make a man out of this little boy!”

Asuka felt herself being pulled down Bob’s body until something thick and hot penetrated her wanting slit. “Oh, my-” Lili appeared on top of her quivering muse and slithered her hands underneath Asuka’s body, before finding a home in her voluptuous melons.

“I just knew they were real, Asuka! At one point, I wondered, but after thinking about it, I knew there was no way a country bumpkin like you had the funds for such an incredible boob job!” Lili squeezed onto her incredible breasts and moaned with pleasure. “They’re perfect!”

Another moan of pleasure followed Lili’s, though this one crept out from Bob’s lips. “Asuka,” he muttered, before arching his hips up. “I-I can’t get out. It’s moving on its own!”

With Lili’s body holding her down against Bob, Asuka’s body was soon overwhelmed with pleasure from the schlong thrusting inside of her.

“I must say, dear,” Rochefort said, relinquishing Kazama’s flopping tits. “I do believe I’m feeling a spat of jealousy for you. Mind if I join in, Bob-O?”

Lili stood up and disrobed in a flash, before sitting on Bob’s face without warning. Her snatch was dripping wet, and just as soon as Bob’s tongue lavished her insides, did Lili join the cacophony of aroused noises.

Down below, exhausted and completely done in, Asuka felt incredible pleasure boiling between her legs. She knew deep down, as she came all over Bob’s cock and squirted all of over the both of their legs and onto the flooring, that she would never in a million years team up with Lili.

Quite the opposite held true for Lili. The young man beneath her, while a newbie in King of Iron Fist tournaments, was gifted with an incredible body and a deceptively skillful tongue. She was bent over backward and dousing him in cum in minutes, before falling off of and passing out.

Bob lay motionless in the aftermath. The puffy white clouds passed overhead for what seemed like hours before he found any semblance of strength. With every ounce of willpower collected, he finally pulled his limp and exhausted dick from the unconscious Asuka’s thighs. The crowd had long since gone back to their pool party, leaving the casual hookup to be one of the millions that happen in the Bahamas. Like a true gentleman, Robert Richards carried the two back to their room, with a fresh stack of towels in tow.

He left them in their hotel room and returned to the pool with a broad smile on his face. Memories of thrusting into Asuka and pleasuring Lili were clear as day in his mind and would remain that way till his final days on Earth. His smile grew wider and wider until he finally jumped into the air and cheered.

“SPEED AND WEIGHT!”


End file.
